Muv-Luv Alternative: Black Sun
by StrikeFreedom462
Summary: Takumi Bles, is a former Lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Royal Guard, who was discharged and exiled. About a year later PMC Hummel Industries recruits Takumi to participate in Project PROMINENCE as a test pilot. So begins his trials and tribulations in the Seraphim Test Flight and the 9th Mechanized Infantry Battalion. Closely follows the events of TE, includes tons of OCs.
1. Chapter One: Enter Hummel Industries

**Muv-Luv Alternative: Black Sun**

**By: StrikeFreedom462/Serenade462**

**A/N: This is my third story, that I will be writing to hopefully make sure my writers block is permanently gone. Ever since my friend recommended Muv-Luv to me for a VN, I immediately became consumed in it's universe. After watching Total Eclipse I felt rather inspired to write this. As a side note as with most of my Fan Fictions (most of them aren't posted here) I have recurring characters that tend to appear in all my writings. Here it would be Mark and Cynthia Hummel.**

**Synopsis: **It is the year 2001 and for 34 long years humanity has combated the Beings of Extraterrestrial Origin which is Adversary of The Human Race or BETA. And for 34 years humanity has been fighting a one sided war with the end in clear sight. If something isn't done to turn the tide of battle in humanity's favor, then mankind will surely fade into extinction.

Takumi Bles is a Former Officer in the Empire of Japan's Imperial Royal Guard, but due to an act of insubordination. He was given a dishonorable discharge and exiled from the home he strived to protect. Though his actions have caught the attention of Hummel Industries - a Private Military Contractor that has recently started their own TSF development program. The company graciously offer him an invitation to participate in Project PROMINENCE. Takumi reluctantly accepts the offer and so begins his trials and tribulations in the Seraphim Test Flight.

**Chapter One: Enter Hummel Industries**

**Yukon Base, Alaska, March 15, 2001...**

The air was colder than Takumi expected, the frigid wind blasted across his face as he looked at his watch - 7:30 AM it read. The representative of Hummel Industries was suppose to meet him about an hour and a half ago; yet he stood there in the blistering cold waiting for his pick up. Suddenly a sound caught his attention, it was a convoy of several vehicles. At the lead was a T-90 Soviet Main Battle Tank accompanied by two BTR-60s and in the middle was a limousine.

As the armored convoy stopped and the BTRs released their troops as they quickly scanned the area for any threats. The soldiers looked like a bunch of mercenaries but Takumi could tell from their movement alone, they were all Ex-Special Forces. One of the mercs gave what appeared to be an all clear sign and one of the doors to the limousine opened. An elegant woman around her mid twenties stepped out of the car. She approached Takumi and smiled.

"You must be Takumi?" she asked waving to some of the soldiers to help with his luggage. "I'm Cynthia Hummel the Chief Developer for Hummel Industries' TSF Development Program."

"Takumi Bles, former 2nd Lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Royal Guard," Takumi said looking at the woman. "So you're the president as well?"

"Not exactly, my husband Mark is the one in charge of corporation, well..." she paused. "What's left of it."

"By the way, what's with all the security?" Taku asked as Cynthia seated him comfortably in the limo.

"The object of Project PROMINENCE is to produce the next gen TSF for each country right?" Cynthia stated as she signaled the convoy to start moving. "But we're not a country, we're a PMC (Private Military Contractor) and our development program includes a lot of classified designs."

"So, in essence you don't want your designs to fall into other's hands?" he replied.

"That's correct," she replied as her phone rang. "I'm sorry but I need to take this call."

Takumi silently nodded as Cynthia began to take what seemed to be an important business call. It was now 8:15 AM and in the distance Taku was able to see Yukon base, he turned away from the window and looked at how peaceful things were in Alaska compared to that hell on earth - the frontlines.

**Installation 00/Hanger 00, Yukon Base, Alaska, 9:00 AM...**

Takumi found himself in utter awe, it was surprising to see that an unheard of corporation had an amazing set up. They had apparently bought out the hanger on Yukon Base and refurnished it into a small installation, consisting of a perimeter fence with guards, a barracks, motor pool, mess hall, research section and TSF Hanger. Cynthia led the stunned royal guard into the TSF hanger where he saw several unimaginable machines. In the distance there was a man around the same age as Cynthia, he noticed the pair and quickly came over and held out his hand.

"You must be Takumi?" the man asked. "My name is Mark, Mark Hummel, you've already met my wife Cynthia."

Taku took the man's hand and shook it. It was apparent that Mark was extremely glad to see Taku.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Hummel, but what need do you have of me?" Taku asked.

"I read your report, you killed 538 BETA in close-combat and held the area around Miho Bay for more than three hours on your own, not to mention you're one hell of a shot." Mark said smiling. "I'll answer that later let's take a quick tour of the Hanger I'd like you to see your flight's TSFs."

Taku nodded his head as they walked down the long strip, Taku could see at least 32 F-15E Strike Eagles and four unique machines. There was a full blown TSF Battalion here, upon further examination each F-15E was painted in a glorious cobalt black, with the insignia 9th Mechanized Infantry embroidered on the units' right shoulder. They stopped at a rather bulky TSF that looked more like a walking fortress than a fighter.

"Well you've already seen the F-15Es, but this is one of the side products we're working on, the HI-03X _Odin_." Mark said bring up the papers. "It's essentially well a walking fortress with the firepower to match."

"Like the huge minigun, two Mk. 57s, two AMWS-21s and shoulder cannon thingies, don't send off that message." Taku chided, but was apparently ignored by Mark.

"Oh those are TSF Grade Gauss Auto Cannons, designed to take out Destroyer and Fort Class BETA." Mark said oblivious to Takumi's previous comment. "Alright now on to the next one."

The next TSF to be shown looked like the YF-23 Black Widow II, yet its load out was completely different than what he had expected. Unlike the Odin which had four mount pylons this machine held three; two spaces were held by XAMWS-24s, while the final slot held the massive BWS-3 "Fort Slayer." It was amazing how this unheard of corporation was able to obtain such technology and weapons.

"This is well... HI-03X _Widow Maker_, It is essentially using technology from YF-23, in addition to a few Hummel Industries modifications." Mark said noticing Takumi's glare at him. "Hey, it wasn't suppose to look like the YF-23 but the test pilot preferred it look like it after, the news of its cancelation devastated her."

"So essentially IT IS a YF-23..." Taku sighed as Cynthia laughed.

"Fine... the full model number is YF-23HI2X." Mark said sighing as they walked towards the next machine.

The royal guard took a look at the TSF in front of him, it looked strangely like an F-18E Super Hornet but like the other two it had an onyx color scheme.

"This is the machine you'll be test piloting, I'm hoping you'll be able to perform well in it." Mark said smiling at the machine.

"This is an F-18E... I did those incredible feats with a Type-00A, this machine has nowhere near the capabilities of a Takemikazuchi." Taku replied, although the machine gave him a different feeling.

"Don't let looks deceive you Lieutenant, this machine may look like a 2nd Gen TSF but it's actually a 4th Generation TSF." Cynthia replied pulling up the unit's name.

"HI-01XA _Chaos Reaper_," Takumi read.

"Still not convinced huh?" Mark grinned. "This will be the world's first TSF ever to incorporate a full stealth system."

"You mean like the American F-22A Raptor?" Taku asked recalling the official deployment of the "world's best" stealth TSF.

"HELL NO! The Raptor is a piece of junk compared to the Chaos Reaper," Mark shot back. "Sure it can't be read on radar, jam enemy sensors, cruise at ridiculous speeds, and excels in Anti-TSF combat, but it's still visible."

"So you're inferring that this prototype has a sort of active camouflage?" Takumi asked just as Mark's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Here we go again..." Cynthia sighed.

"That's correct, this is the first TSF ever to incorporate an active camouflage system, rendering it virtually invisible to infrared, radar, sound interference, and the visible spectrum." Mark said proudly. "It can do everything the Raptor can, plus the addition to having superior fighting capabilities against TSFs and the BETA."

"Well... if you say it like that then I'm sure I'll be able to perform well in this machine." the Japanese pilot knew when to back off.

Just as they passed by the last TSF in the Hanger Taku stared at the menacing machine. On its right shoulder was the distinct Red Star of the Soviet Union and unlike the other TSFs in the hanger this one sent shivers down Takumi's spine. Even Mark who was very enthusiastic about the tour quickly turned a blind eye to the machine.

"What's this? It's obviously Soviet?" Takumi asked.

Mark smiled as he turned to Takumi. "This machine is the main reason for this whole battalion." Mark serious tone shortly faded after that statement. "It will become the world's first Uber Unit, that will curb stomp the BETA and save humanity, I call it a Gundam."

Shortly after that Cynthia delivered a firm smack to the head as Mark fainted.

"Please forgive my husband's obvious delusions, although it is suppose to be an Uber TSF." she paused. "It's the Soviet Union's latest 3rd Gen TSF the SU-47 Berkut, Mark and I plan on making it become a 6th Generation TSF."

"6th Generation? Doesn't that sound ridiculous?" Taku asked looking at the machine.

"Once we finish the tests on the other three TSFs, their technology will be added to this machine making it a 5th gen," she smiled looking at the Berkut. "Then once we collect the data on another TSF's maneuverability and combat data, we'll maximize this machine's capabilities making it the world's first 6th gen TSF."

**Seraphim Test Flight Barracks, Hanger 00, 6:45 PM...**

After the tour Cynthia gladly escorted Takumi to the Test Flight's barrack and showed him his room. Much to his surprise the Seraphim Test Flight slept in a different barracks than the right of the 9th Mechanized. His belongings had already been transferred to his room, just as Taku reached his room there was a loud clash and arguing that followed.

Quickly Taku ran to the source of the noise only to find a rather muscular man with brown hair yelling at an noble looking woman with long blonde hair. On the floor there was a spilled platter full of food that Taku assumed was for the muscular man.

"Damn it Ingrid! That's real beef and chicken!" he yelled as his veins popped out of his neck. "That costed me half my paycheck!"

"You should really learn to slim down on the meat, then maybe you'll learn some proper manners you gorilla!" Ingrid shot back as the man bursted into a fit of rage.

"Don't you dictate how I live my life little miss pampered princess." the man laughed.

"At least I don't have a brain the size of a pea, Gauss." chided Ingrid.

Takumi shook his head in disbelief that this entire argument was based on a little bit of spilled food. He quickly intervened before noticing a pair of wings on their jackets - they were TSF pilots.

A few minutes and drinks later, the two pilots calmed down as they laughed with each other. The muscular man was named Gauss Waldstein a former Orbital Diver for the United Nations, while the noble woman was Ingrid Engel a former noblewoman who served on the frontlines in Britain. Interestingly enough Ingrid was one of the Test Pilots for the YF-23.

"So you're that new pilot Mark has been so excited about?" Gauss said talking another sip of his beer. "That was quite a feat you pulled off at Miho Bay what was it like 500+ confirm kills 75 being Fort-class, you instantly shattered Ingrid's record 32 Forts."

"That wasn't me... most of it was thanks to the Takemikazuhi I found." Taku confessed as Ingrid interrupted him.

"You made a TSF change in the middle of a BETA swarm, it wasn't just the machine, you needed to get to that machine and were exposed to Soldier, Warrior, and Tank-class BETA." Ingrid shook her head. "That alone warrants praise."

"I guess you're right." Takumi said just as Gauss wrapped him into a choke hold laughing.

"So I assume you're the new pilot for the Berkut that's just been collecting dust in the hanger?" Gauss asked, as Ingrid showed some interest as well. "I mean there is no better candidate for it right?"

"No... I am to pilot the Chaos Reaper, I thought I was the last one?" the former imperial officer asked.

Gauss sighed taking another sip of his beverage. "Damn, so we're stuck with just a three TSF Squadron for this month's operation."

"It would seem that way." Ingrid sighed as well.

"Wait what operation, aren't we suppose to just be testing the TSFs here?" Takumi inquired.

The two TSF pilots broke into a fit of laughter before Ingrid turned to the confused imperial guard.

"You do know we're a mercenary group right?" she asked looked at a stunned Takumi. "How do you think Hummel Industries funds everything?"

"I thought they were a prosperous company?" Takumi said concerned.

"Nope, they nearly went bankrupt setting up the 9th Mechanized, this facility and purchasing the SU-47 and YF-23." Gauss said shooting his bottle as a basketball sinking his shot in the recycling bin. "Of course this is how we get our ridiculous salaries as well."

"20-30k a month isn't bad at all," Ingrid smiled.

Takumi smiled knowing he wasn't out of the fight just yet, it would be very possible for him to participate in fighting mankind's mortal enemy. But it still concerned him that there would only three of them in the squadron.

"So what happened to the Berkut pilot?" he asked looking at Gauss and Ingrid.

There was an eerie silence between them all before Ingrid turned to the newbie in the group.

"Rumor has it that the machine is cursed to kill everyone who pilots it, the first pilot died during her first test flight due to an unexpected circumstance." Ingrid's comment was quickly followed by Gauss.

"Ever since her death there have been numerous reports of the pilot's spirit wandering the halls of Yukon Base at night - known as the Silver Phantom." He nodded as Ingrid continued the story.

"But mostly her spirit is seen mostly seen at this hanger, but as a general rule everyone avoids the TSF hanger around 12:00 to 3:00 AM." Ingrid said.

"Why's that?" Takumi's interest piqued.

"In front of the Berkut, her spirit just stands there for hours, staring at the machine that took her life." Gauss replied feeling a chill down his spine. "There was a mechanic who approached her and the next day there was nothing but a pile of blood and guts where she would stand."

"Our medic confirmed it was the remains of the poor mechanic." Ingrid said as she tossed her beer into the recycle bin. "And that's about it, now get some rest we're shipping out tomorrow."

"Wait I thought I'd get some time adjusting to the new machine." Takumi replied as Gauss and Ingrid yawned heading towards their rooms. "Were exactly are we going?"

"The same place you just came from, Japan." Gauss said closing his door leaving Ingrid to finish his sentence.

"To be exact Miho Bay, a large amount of BETA from the main continent are crossing the Sea of Japan and headed towards Miho Bay," She smiled at him. "We're to reinforce the Battalion there since they have inadequate troops to hold the front."

Ingrid gave her last yawn as she walked to her room and shouted good night to him before closing her door. Takumi just sat there, it had been little under a year since he held off the BETA at Miho Bay. The events of that day remained ever so clear to him, it was a miracle he was able to survive that long. Many would consider his actions as heroic and worthy of praise, but instead it resulted in him being charged with the death of Commander Takatsukasa Kyoko, insubordination and desertion. If he hadn't saved those fleeing civilians he would have surely been given the death penalty. After pondering for a few hours, he noticed the time on his watch and immediately got up and headed to bed.

Just as Takumi stood up and headed to his room the lights briefly went out causing him to pause. The only thing that illuminated the room was the bright beautiful moon, but before he could turn around, the air around him suddenly got cold, to the point he could see his breath in front of him. As the young lieutenant turned he saw in the moon light a young maiden with beautiful silver hair. He took a step towards her but then remembered the story that Ingrid and Gauss had told him - he instead took a step back. Almost immediately the maiden turned to him, her cold Azure eyes burned into his soul, the moonlight almost made it seem like she was glowing.

"Be wary of your old comrades..." she said as the moon became blocked out by some passing clouds, making it pitch black. "They remember..."

"What do you mean?" he asked as the moon again showed brightly, relighting the room but the maiden nowhere to be found.

Spooked Takumi quickly headed to his room and locked the door. He listened carefully for a few minutes to try and hear footsteps - there were none. After a while he decided it was best to get some rest. As he dozed off images of his horrid past seemed come back and haunt him, yet at the same time they didn't feel like they were his.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ending A/N: Most of the information to create this was gathered from teh Muv-Luv Wiki. I will try my best to maintain somewhat a close tie to the Alternative Timeline and the Events of Total Eclipse. So Thanks for reading and if you'd like vote on my new poll. It'd help a lot if you'd kindly drop in a review and let me know how I'm doing. Until Next Time Thanks ^^.**


	2. Chapter Two: Return To Hell

**Muv-Luv Alternative: Black Sun**

**By: StrikeFreedom462/Serenade462**

A/N: Thanks for the review and all the view the story received on its first chapter. Personally it ended a lot better than I hoped. As usually I'm still trying to grasp elements in the Muv-Luv universe. But anyways enjoy.

**Synopsis: **It is the year 2001 and for 34 long years humanity has combated the Beings of Extraterrestrial Origin which is Adversary of The Human Race or BETA. And for 34 years humanity has been fighting a one sided war with the end in clear sight. If something isn't done to turn the tide of battle in humanity's favor, then mankind will surely fade into extinction.

Takumi Bles is a Former Officer in the Empire of Japan's Imperial Royal Guard, but due to an act of insubordination. He was given a dishonorable discharge and exiled from the home he strived to protect. Though his actions have caught the attention of Hummel Industries - a Private Military Contractor that has recently started their own TSF development program. The company graciously offer him an invitation to participate in Project PROMINENCE. Takumi reluctantly accepts the offer and so begins his trials and tribulations in the Seraphim Test Flight.

**Chapter Two: Return to Hell**

**Miho Bay Forward Operation Base (FOB), Japan, March 17, 2001...**

"This is utterly absurd!" Mark shouted at Lieutenant Colonel Hisoka Nakamura. "I have a clear contract with the Ministry of Defense, stating 'The 9th Mechanized Infantry Battalion will participate in the skirmish of Miho bay, and may use all assists they have at their disposal.'"

Lt. Colonel Nakamura was the commander of the 8th Imperial Japanese TSF Regiment and a survivor of the first Miho Bay Skirmish. The Imperial commander just sighed as he turned away from the piece of paper in front of him.

"I never said the 9th wouldn't be able to participate, I just don't want that insubordinate excuse for an Eishi to lower moral." Hisoka said sliding the paper back to Mark. "The 9th will participate except for Takumi the Traitor."

Mark and Cynthia had spent more than several hours trying to persuade the Lt. Colonel to allow Takumi to participate in the battle. But old grievances seemed to create a wall of stubbornness between the Hummels and Nakamura. Suddenly Mark had an excellent idea, that would work around his current predicament.

"Lt. Colonel, I would still like to collect combat data on the Chaos Reaper so I'll replace Takumi and have him on standby." Mark said as Cynthia seemed to catch his intentions. "It'll be Takumi's unit but a different pilot."

"Of course, I know you are currently involved with Project PROMENENCE, I have no intention of interrupting your research." Nakamura said as another officer entered the tent and handed him a message. "If you would excuse us I have some urgent matters to attend to."

Mark sighed as him and his wife were escorted out of the tent, once outside Mark smiled as Cynthia patted him on the back.

"You're going to keep Taku as the pilot huh?" Cynthia silently laughed as her husband nodded.

"All we have to do is wait for the Beta to arrive." Mark smiled as he walked towards the briefing room as Cynthia noticed a message on her phone. "Is that from our informant?"

Cynthia nodded to her husband. "It would seem that our order of G-Elements is being processed."

"We're going to be needing more than just those scraps..." Mark hesitated. "We need to hope that we can squeeze our way into the next hive operation."

**9th Mech's Position, Miho Bay 2nd Defense Line, Japan, March 20, 2001...**

Takumi didn't like the position his squadron was placed in. The 9th Mechanized Battalion was divided into four squadrons; 4th TSF squadron "Cherubim", 3rd TSF Squadron "Dominion", 2nd TSF Squadron "Virtue", and 1st TSF Squadron "Seraphim". Squadrons Cherubim, Dominion and Virtue were what composed of the first defense line consisting all 32 F-15Es and 50 T-90 MBTs (main battle tanks). Their formation was designed to funnel the BETA into a small pocket that would be within range of Seraphim Squadron's (the Seraphim Test Flight) kill zone. With that the 8th Imperial TSF Regiment would pick off the remains of Beta that got through the kill zones.

But this set up greatly worried Taku, aside the fact that he knew this Imperial Unit held a grudge against him. That warning the Silver Phantom gave him only proved that fact, he ran a quick system check. The Chaos Reaper had quite an amazing set up, two XAMWS-24s along with two XCIWS-2Bs, Blade Edged Armor and a Type-74 PB Blade. The Chaos Reaper was specifically designed for mid-short range combat. Takumi gripped the controls and read the ammo count 2600 36mm rounds and 8 120mm rounds, it was about to begin he could feel it. Sure enough there was a ominous red flashing that illuminated his cabin, Code 991 continued to flash - the Beta were here.

"This is HQ to all Squadrons, The main BETA force consists of two BETA Divisions and a BETA Brigade Vanguard, ETA 30 minutes." Cynthia's voice emanated from Takumi's headset. "No Laser-Class are expected, but be careful out there."

"A little less than 50,000..." Takumi said a little nervous before laughter caught his attention.

"Don't worry, Taku nothing the 9th can't handle," Gauss laughed as he waved his massive Gatling gun in excitement.

"It's true, you should have seen the size that we commonly get stuck with," Ingrid laughed trying to comfort their newest member. "You shouldn't have any problems, you did fine on your own, but this time you have us."

Takumi relaxed for a moment and realized he wasn't alone, unlike before. He did one last check as he made sure all his systems were in check. As the screen gave him the all clear sign, he felt something strange. The earth began tremble, inside of the TSF cockpit Takumi could feel the faint vibrations.

"They're here..." He said as Cherubim Leader shouted in the comm link.

"Beta Vanguard approaching, all units remember to funnel them into the choke point!" Cherubim Leader shouted to all the squadrons.

Right before Taku's eyes the first defense line opened fire accurately taking out the charging Destroyers and forcing them into the funnel. But what was more surprising was the 9th had not surrendered even an inch to the BETA, and had not taken a single loss within the 8 minutes. It wouldn't be long until the surviving remains of the vanguard would reach Seraphim Squadron.

"Ingrid you take care of the Destroyers make sure you keep them at bay." Gauss said as his Gatling gun started it's warm up process. "Taku you just make sure those Grapplers and Tanks keep their distance from Ingrid and I."

"This is your field of expertise Taku, show us the pride of the an Imperial Eishi." Ingrid smile as she fire six 120mm rounds from her XLRWS-47 (Experimental Long Range Weapons System).

The weapon laid waste to six charging Destroyers; the rounds striking the soft tissue under the Destroyer's massive frontal armor. Their bodies lay motionless and creating a small blockade that forced the main Destroyer force to halt; but that didn't stop the Grappler and Tank class as they managed to slip through the small cracks in the blockade. Before Takumi could respond a massive roar like thunder forced him to cover his ears. Turning he saw Gauss as his minigun and gauss cannons open fire on the incoming swarm.

With ease the 56mm rounds and gauss shells tore through the BETA's ranks. Through his headset he could hear Gauss laughing enjoyably watching nothing but pure red mist hover in the air. Surprisingly though a sizeable amount of Grapplers and Tank-classes had broken through that hellish barrage - it was Takumi's turn now.

Gripping the controls he softly squeezed the trigger as his XAMWS-24s pelted several Tank BETA. After a short time of adjustment he maneuvered to the right as dodging a Grappler's arm as it slammed into the ground. The BETA's own tactic had worked in Taku's favor, the force of the impact had embedded the arm there trapping the Grappler. Maneuvering to the left he quickly took down the creature with a short burst of 36mms.

"Hey Taku how many kills are you up to now?" Gauss asked laughing in his machine.

"Why is it suppose to be relevant?" Takumi asked forcing his machine to do a back flip just barely dodging a swarm of Tanks.

"That's right... we forgot to mention." Ingrid laughed as several more 120mm rounds exited her weapon. "The one with the least kills ends up buying the drinks tonight."

Taku found himself baffled, the world was on the path of extinction and he found it unbelievable that they could be enjoying this.

"Well Taku how many do you have if you don't know Mark should have installed a counter." Gauss said before directing his attention to Ingrid. "I'm up to 371, what about you Ingrid.

"You'll have to do better than that Gauss, I'm at 530 and still counting." Ingrid laughed as she abandoned her XLRWS-47 and drew both of her XAMWS-24s. "Sorry Taku, but it seems I won't be able to stop all the Destroyers, you'll need to take out the ones that make it through."

Takumi could instant tell by the thundering of the ground as a herd of Destroyers charged towards him. But the horde of Tanks and Grapplers in front of him were the main issue. Within a matter of minutes Taku was able to successfully wipe out the BETA in front of him. But as he boost jumped over the group of Destroyers and squeezed the trigger but there was nothing but clicking noises. Looking at his screen the ammo counter for his 36mm and 120mm rounds read zero. Cursing to himself he discarded the extra weight and drew the PB Blade and using the Chaos Reaper's thrusters hurtled as he sliced at the back of several Destroyers instantly killing them.

Before any of the other Destroyers could advance with lightening speeds he cut them down. It was a gory sight, BETA entrails lay scattered around Takumi, his machine now dyed in a crimson red as it stared at the new group of approaching BETA - Destroyers, Grapplers, Tanks and several Forts were among them. Inside of the Chaos Reaper's cockpit Takumi heard a voice inside his head as charged the enemy with a hysterical smile on his face.

**Several Hours Later, Hummel Industries Mobile HQ...**

The battle ended surprisingly in total victory for humanity. Not only did the BETA not break through the second defense line, but the 9th had not suffered a single causality. This was a first for the young pilot as, he was used to seeing his country forced to surrender more and more territory and losing precious friends. Yet today the 9th held their ground and showed informed those inferior life forms to not fuck with humanity. At this moment there was a loud celebration as the 9th and 8th celebrated this overwhelming victory. In the far corner of the room the members of Seraphim Squadron sat at the bar. Takumi and Ingrid seemed to be smiling as Gauss was sulking in his chair.

"Another bottle of wine Bartender!" Ingrid shouted her voice obviously influenced by the alcohol.

Mark turned around and pulled out the bottle of wine Ingrid preferred and faced a sulking Gauss. "Shall I put this on your tab?"

"Yeah..." Gauss said trying to hold in his tears. "There goes half my paycheck... again..."

Ask Gauss was sulking and Ingrid enjoying her vast amount of free wine, Takumi sat in his chair thinking of how he survived that battle. Mark approached the young pilot and placed down his order of sake.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else, you scored an unbelievable amount of kills today, 816 if I remember correctly." Mark smiled as he handed Ingrid another wine bottle. "On your first sortie with us you scored a higher kill count than both Gauss and Ingrid."

Takumi didn't say anything, he continued to ponder on what happened. There was this eerie feeling as if someone was keeping a close eye on him, even Mark could sense it as well. Though this didn't bother him too much. Before Takumi could take another sip of his sake, Nakamura approached him.

"You traitorous scumbag!" he shouted a fist firmly connecting with Taku's face. "I knew you'd find a way to slither your way onto the battlefield!"

The former Imperial eishi fell to the ground as he held onto his fresh mark on his face. The festivities in the room halted as everyone gazed at the two. Nakamura was obviously furious, the other members of the 8th noticed who it was that Nakamura punched and also demonstrated much distrust.

"What's that traitor doing here!" an Imperial Eishi shouted.

"I knew the stench of treachery was really strong with Mercs, but now I know where it's originating from." another Eishi shouted. "Oh look the traitor has something to say."

"I did what I had to do..." Takumi said as he restrained himself. "I also didn't come here to be persecuted for something I didn't do!"

Before the other Imperial Eishi could say anything the members of the 9th intervened. The once joyous celebration turned into a bitter debate between the members of the 9th and 8th. Mark help lift Taku up and instructed him to get some rest, as they would conclude this debacle. Standing up Taku walked towards the exit, knowing that he was not welcomed anymore in his homeland.

**Hummel Industries Mobile HQ, Hanger Area, March 18, 2001...**

Gauss and Ingrid quickly sprinted down the hall of the Mobile HQ to see if the rumors were true. Just moments ago the SU-47 that Mark and Cynthia always towed around with them had taken off for the first time. What everyone was headed down to the Hangers for was to see who was the pilot. Unfortunately as a majority got to the Hanger the Berkut was already on the linear catapult. The Soviet machine gave the crowd an evil eye as it took off towards the sky. Quickly Mark and Cynthia were surrounded by their staff asking questions as to who had taken out the machine. Mark and Cynthia themselves were baffled but they seemed to not be worried about it being taken; the best answer they could provide was to catch the pilot upon the return of the machine.

**The Next Day, March 18, 2001, ...**

The next day it was mandatory for everyone to participate in the battlefield cleanup. Takumi was assigned the same area that he covered a little under a year ago. Inside of the Chaos Reaper he sighed as he held a moment of silence for all his flight members that perished that horrid day. As Takumi sighed in relief he quickly found himself surrounded by several four Takemikazuchis, three Type-00As and a golden Type-00F; their Type-87 Assault Cannons primed at his Chaos Reaper. Before Takumi could say anything, the pilot of the Type-00F interrupted him, the voice was familiar - it was Lt. Colonel Nakamura.

"That day you not only murdered Commander Takatsukasa Kyoko, you insulted me as well." Hisoka said holstering his Type-87 into its mount pylon.

"I had nothing to do with Lady Kyoko's death! You were there! You know I saved those citizens!" Takumi shouted in defense as the Type-00As took aim at him.

"You have absolutely no proof of that!" Nakamura smirked.

"Impossible I saw them leave and they escorted you out of the combat zone!" Taku shot back.

There was a hint of laughter in Nakamura's voice. "I made sure none of them made it out... I promised myself I'd get revenge for a lowly Eishi like you to insult a vassal of the Saionji family!"

Takumi was stunned, all the hard work he did to save those citizens, went to waste. This selfish excuse for an Eishi, valued his pride more than the precious followers of the Empire. Takumi was silent. In a fit of rage he drew the PB Blade and charged at Nakamura. Taku's blow was swiftly blocked by Nakamura who countered by bashing the Chaos Reaper back, forcing it to stumble. At that point the Type-00As dropped their assault cannons and drew their own blades. Regaining his balance Taku took a defensive stance as he was now clearly at a massive disadvantage.

**To Be Continued...**

Ending A/N: I know like it seems I'm tying up the side story about Takumi and his past but rest assured this is but one part of what resulted that fateful day. As usual any advice would be helpful, also I'm still trying to get a hold of working with BETA combat so advice particularly in that would help. Also I created a forum for the story (Fan Fiction) and will be posting TSF Data there among other things. Please be sure to visit the forum and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3:Heart of A True Imperial Eishi

**Muv-Luv Alternative: Black Sun**

**By: StrikeFreedom462/Serenade462**

**A/N:** Thanks for the review and all the view the story received on its first chapter. Personally it ended a lot better than I hoped. As usually I'm still trying to grasp elements in the Muv-Luv universe. But anyways enjoy.

**Synopsis: **It is the year 2001 and for 34 long years humanity has combated the Beings of Extraterrestrial Origin which is Adversary of The Human Race or BETA. And for 34 years humanity has been fighting a one sided war with the end in clear sight. If something isn't done to turn the tide of battle in humanity's favor, then mankind will surely fade into extinction.

Takumi Bles is a Former Officer in the Empire of Japan's Imperial Royal Guard, but due to an act of insubordination. He was given a dishonorable discharge and exiled from the home he strived to protect. Though his actions have caught the attention of Hummel Industries - a Private Military Contractor that has recently started their own TSF development program. The company graciously offer him an invitation to participate in Project PROMINENCE. Takumi reluctantly accepts the offer and so begins his trials and tribulations in the Seraphim Test Flight.

**Chapter Three: Heart of A True Imperial Eishi**

**Miho Bay Forward Operation Base (FOB), Japan, March 18, 2001...**

There was a massive amount of chatter amongst the command staff, apparently the assault on Miho Bay yesterday was just s ruse to conceal the BETA advance underground. Before the 8th could even get mobilized one TSF in particular was already on side handling the newly emerged BETA - the SU-47. Ingrid and Gauss watched as the lone Berkut single handedly wipe out a majority of the emerging BETA. Normally the pilot would have been torn to pieces against the sheer amount of enemies. Yet the machine's capabilities and the apparent skills of the pilot allowed them to kill BETA after BETA.

"How many is he up to now?" a merc asked looking at the carnage.

Gauss scoffed. "Almost four thousand..."

The jaw of the merc dropped. "That has to be a world record for first deployment!"

"Unfortunately it's not." Mark said stepping out of the shadows. "This isn't 'her' first deployment, in fact right now she's being sloppy."

"She?" Ingrid pondered as Mark tapped away at his data pad.

"Approved," Mark said as the words _Support Package S_ appeared on the monitor.

As if the massive kill streak was child's play the small audience gathered around the screen. They were dumbstruck to see someone purchasing the highest costing support package Hummel Industries had to offer, and never used. The pilot of the Berkut must have been rich otherwise such a move would not be possible.

"Told you she was doing sloppy." Mark smirked as Cynthia promptly entered the room and bashing him on the head.

"Please ignore the idiot of my husband." Cynthia said taking the data pad from Mark's unconscious hands. "Now let's see how the BETA fair against this."

Cynthia quickly opened a direct link to the Hummel Industries Aircraft Carrier, to get a very surprised captain and staff.

"Cynthia this isn't a joke right?" the captain asked as he shouted orders to his staff.

"Nope, you have clearance for a Class S, Support Package." Cynthia replied as she noticed several aircraft take off.

Gauss and Ingrid watched the screen as the Berkut continued to hold its own ground against the advancing horde. Just minutes later the screen zoomed out to see a contemplation of more than 35 A-10s (actual aircraft) approaching the combat zone.

"Berkut, this is Hail Leader where do you want us to bring the storm." The lead aircraft pilot asked.

Gauss and Ingrid held their breath as awaiting for a verbal response from the pilot but their anticipation was met by the machine throwing what seemed to be a marking beacon. The beacon landed several feet from a small group of BETA that had slipped past the Berkut.

"Affirmative, Berkut will begin mop up enemies to your 6." Hail Leader said as the 35 A-10s began a massive strafing run, tearing apart the fleeing Tanks, Grapplers, and several stray Fort Class.

But before everyone finished realizing that the support package was finished another voice entered the channel.

"This is Hummel Industries Dreadnoughts reporting, where do you want the support?" The Dreadnought captain asked.

Ingrid and Gauss understood that several destroyers and Battleships were stationed nearby for several support packages. But the Dreadnoughts that were afloat were almost never seen in action.

The Berkut once again threw two more beacons to signify the flanks the machine was holding against.

"Confirmed Berkut we have your flanks covered, just waiting on permission from the Japanese Ministry of Defense." the captain said as one of his subordinates handed him a paper. "Alright permission granted, stay clear of the blast zone Berkut, good luck."

It was at that moment that the very ground beneath every one shook. It felt as if an atomic bomb had gone off and they were feeling the shock wave. But that was not the case, on the screen there was a massive flash as one shell struck the ground engulfing all the BETA there in an enchanting light.

"The Dreadnoughts are equipped with a small yield tactical warheads." Cynthia said to the amazed group of mercs. "Before any of you ask why don't we just use this all the time... It's really hard to come by in terms of resources."

There was a blip on the monitor signifying another location. - the emergence point of the BETA. At that point two B-1B Lancers entered the scene and their icons on the map were indicated by a radioactive marker.

"Is is Lancer 1, Cynthia confirm is that where we're to drop the payload?" Lancer 1 asked.

"Yes I've already confirmed it with the Berkut Pilot and you're clear for drop with the Ministry of Defense." Cynthia replied.

"Affirmative, Cythina beginning our run." The pilot said as the two air craft crept closer to the emergence site.

Lancer one took the lead and dropped its payload - a single Aviation Thermobaric Bomb. As the bomb began its descent the Berkut quickly dropped what it was doing and rushed as fast as the machine could to avoid the blast radius. And in an instant the monitor observing the battle when black as the FOAB went off (Father of All Bombs). Cynthia smiled as she opened up the communications link.

"Lancer 2 will there be any need to drop the second one?" she asked the pilot.

"Negative Cynthia, the first payload has already sealed up the tunnel, the BETA that were in there are most likely dead."

"Affirmative Lancer 2, all assets return to base, the Berkut can handle things from here." Cynthia said as the screen flashed to life revealing a heavily blood soaked machine glaring at the camera. "All active units in the field... you have permission to halt the Berkut at all costs..."

The staff in the room seemed shocked at Cynthia's declaration but something in her eyes definitely convinced her to make that decision.

**Outskirts of Miho Bay...**

As the PB blade came crashing down on Takumi's position he quickly rose his own weapon and blocked the attack; but the three Type-00A's charged at his now defenseless machine. But before the blades could come into contact with the Chaos Reaper he repelled Nakamura's Type-00F and boosted jumped onto a ruined building, just as the three other machines collided into each other. Takumi didn't have time to rest as Nakamura quickly met him on top of the building - Takumi just barely dodging the blade.

Despite the Chaos Reaper being a more advanced machine, it was still a prototype, and his opponent was a battle proven adversary - the Type-00 Takemikazuchi. Aside from the Takemikazuchi's superior maneuverability is close quarters, Nakamura was well known as an expert in CQC (Close Quarters Combat), making Takumi's job that much harder. It was then that Takumi decided to take advantage of one of the Reaper's perks.

"Mark? Cynthia do you copy over?" Taku shouted into his communications system, all that replied to Takumi was the ominous sound of static.

Apparently in order to access the Chaos Reaper's OMNI-stealth system a pass key was required. But due to Taku's sudden deployment with the 9th Mechanized, he was not debriefed with any of the Reaper's classified data. Quickly strafing to the left he dodged Nakamura's PB blade, then quickly struck with his own weapon; only to have it blocked by one of the Type-00As. This battle was going nowhere, Takumi was able to continuously dodge Nakamura's attack but at the same time his attacks were blocked by Nakamura's Subordinates.

"Why don't you stop hiding behind your subordinates and fight me with honor!" Takumi.

Nakamura laughed as he lunged forward with his weapon landing a blow on the Chaos Reaper's thigh. Surprisingly though even with the toughness and sharpness of the blade should have easily torn through the Reaper's thigh, yet all that was there was a small scratch on the paint job.

Seizing this opportunity, Takumi kicked the golden Takemikazuchi to the ground and brought his own blade to bare on Nakamura's cockpit.

"You of all people should understand Nakamura, the reason we fight is to protect the citizens of the Japanese Empire." Takumi said to Nakamura. "Takatsukasa Kyoko... no every Imperial Eishi knows it, they are fighting right now is to ensure the survival of our great Empire and its people."

"The citizens! They're nothing more than insects, I am a vassal of one Regent houses I have no need to protect such insects!" Nakamura shot back, getting fed up with Takumi. "You two kill this insect!"

As the two Type-00As rose their Type-87s, a loud familiar voice broke the order and forced the two subordinates to bow. Looking up Takumi took notice of a brightly colored blue Type-00R.

"Not long ago, the Shogun gave a speech throughout the entire country," The voice paused briefly. "In that speech she spoke of how an empire no matter how great could never flourish without it's beloved subjects."

Takumi had heard this voice before, but he couldn't place a name or face on it. Nakamura on the other hand knew exactly who this was and for the first time Takumi could hear a tremble in Nakamura's voice.

"As the exiled Eishi has said, you are a vassal of a Regent Family, so you should understand the Shogun's wish best of all." The familiar voice said only infuriating Nakamura even further.

"I won't take this crap from a half blood like you!" Nakamura shouted as he forced Takumi away from his machine and mad a mad dash for the Blue Takemikazuchi. "You're not worthy of that rank or machine you hold, Arisu Saionji!"

Nakamura shot his machine into full throttle, PB blade raised and in a fit of rage. Arisu on the other hand stood there and drew her own PB blade and waited. From inside her cockpit Arisu could see everything slow down around her. This man knew about her dark lineage and how she was not the legitimate daughter of the Saionji Regent Family. Yet trivial things like this didn't matter to her at the moment, she still needed to repay a debt. In one fluid motion Arisu's Takemikazuchi sidestepped to the left and slashed upward, as Nakamura's Takemikazuchi came to a halt there was a glowing thin orange line along the chest area.

"DAMN YOU HALF BLOOD!" Nakamura screamed as his golden Takemikazuchi exploded into an inferno.

Just seconds after the explosion several crimson Takemikazuchis arrived on scene to ensure the safety of the member of the Saionji family. And before Takumi could even try and speak to the young woman, several of more Red Takemikazuchis blocked his path.

"Go home exile, you have no business with the Imperial Royal Guard." one of the pilots said.

Deciding to not further involve himself in the affairs of a nation that accused him of a crime he never committed, Takumi, turned his Chaos Reaper around and began to walk towards the 9th's Headquarters.

**9th Mechanized Barracks, 2300hrs...**

After a brutal debriefing from Mark and Cynthia Hummel, Takumi finally was released and was ready to go to bed. At the end of the corridor he spotted someone waiting near his room. A woman around her early 20's, with long flowing silky brown hair, gorgeous emerald eyes, and a wonderful body. As he approached her he immediately matched the face with the voice from earlier - Arisu Saionji. He astonished to find out that one of the civilians he saved on the day of his supposed betrayal was none other than a member of the Saionji Family. She noticed him and hastily walked up to him.

"You haven't changed at all since we last met." the young woman smiled.

"If I recall it's only been about a year since we last met Mistress Saionji." Takumi replied bowing. "Mistress what brings you see a failure like me?

"Failure?" she asked coyly. "If you had failed then neither I, Nakamura, nor you would be standing here at the moment."

"I failed to complete my objective and allowed for a member of the Takatsuaka Family to die." Takumi paused. "All because I refused to follow orders."

"I'm sure lady Kyoko would understand why you did what you did." Arisu replied, pulling out something Takumi had given her on that fateful day.

In Arisu's hand was a small pendant that once belonged to Takumi's mother, it was a precious trinket that Takumi greatly valued. Though on that fateful day he had given it to a terrified woman in hopes of encouraging her to evacuate. He told that woman that the trinket would protect her from any harm that would approach her; he himself enforced that promise. Also in her hand were an assortment of letters.

"I came to return this along with the letters from those your rescued." Arisu said as she handed the stack to him.

As Takumi took them he was taken by surprise as Arisu firmly placed her lips on his and the two for a brief moment shared a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Takumi found himself flustered, but Arisu was in an even worse shape.

"That is my thanks..." she said as she ran towards the exit of the barracks.

Takumi didn't notice, he felt his lips where her had touched his. Inside him he felt a warm feeling, but more importantly Takumi was happy that what Nakamura had said wasn't true. In his hands he held letters of thanks from the many people he rescued one that day a year ago.

As he continued to walk towards his room, the light around him flickered and died as the luminescent blue moon shone brightly. Knowing what was probably behind him he turned around. Sure enough by the window the beautiful maiden with silver hair was in front of him. Her silky silver hair glowed wondrously in the moon light and her hair flew graciously as a breeze came through.

"I see you're quite the charmer." the maiden said as her cold azure eyes frighten Takumi. "That aside why didn't you heed my advice."

The former Imperial Eishi halted for a moment and pondered the thought. "I did it because, I needed to set things right," Takumi paused. "I needed to settle the demons of my past to move forward."

The maiden snickered as she turned to look at the moon. "Well then it would seem, that your 'demon' has been put to rest."

Takumi pondered again and remembered hearing about the Bekurt taking off and engaging the Beta near where he was dueling Nakamura. In fact the Berkurt's launch couldn't have been coincidence. If the Berkut hadn't intervene the events that transpired today would have never occurred and Takumi, Nakamura and Arisu would have most likely been overwhelmed by the BETA.

"By any chance are you the one that was piloting the Berkut?" He asked.

The maiden turned to Takumi and stared again at him with her lifeless azure eyes. "Who knows, I could've or I could just be as everyone says - a ghost."

Takumi seemed confused with her response but, just as she finished her last words. The Maiden began to slowly faded away as if she was just a figment of Takumi's imagination.

"I'll leave you with one last warning..." she said as her corporal form began to dissipate. "You may have cleared one of your 'demons' but rest assured, another will just take his place, in fact one awaits you back at Yukon."

And with those parting words the mysterious maiden vanished into thin air, as if she never existed. Takumi felt an extreme chill down his spine, to make matters worse the lights immediately turned on spooking the veteran. Deciding to get some shut eye before any more creepy shit started to go down, Takumi made a mad dash to his room. Once inside he found a folder containing the details of the 9th's next assignment, Takumi at that dropped the folder. He felt as if the maiden knew exactly what was happening, he'd be confronting another ghost from his past sooner than he'd think. Within the folder were orders to help in the XJF Plan, but what worried him was the all too familiar name on the staff roster - Yui Takamura.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N Closing Notes:** I know I said I'd stay as accurately as possible to the events of Total Eclipse. But after playing the Total Eclipse VN, I was great sadden by some of the events that transpired and if possible I'll deviate from these unwanted conclusions (such as preventing -censored- from -censored-). Though as usual please rate and comment.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten Past

**Muv-Luv Alternative: Black Sun**

**By: StrikeFreedom462/Serenade462**

**A/N:** Thanks for the review and all the view the story received on its first chapter. Personally it ended a lot better than I hoped. As usually I'm still trying to grasp elements in the Muv-Luv universe. But anyways enjoy.

**Synopsis: **It is the year 2001 and for 34 long years humanity has combated the Beings of Extraterrestrial Origin which is Adversary of The Human Race or BETA. And for 34 years humanity has been fighting a one sided war with the end in clear sight. If something isn't done to turn the tide of battle in humanity's favor, then mankind will surely fade into extinction.

Takumi Bles is a Former Officer in the Empire of Japan's Imperial Royal Guard, but due to an act of insubordination. He was given a dishonorable discharge and exiled from the home he strived to protect. Though his actions have caught the attention of Hummel Industries - a Private Military Contractor that has recently started their own TSF development program. The company graciously offer him an invitation to participate in Project PROMINENCE. Takumi reluctantly accepts the offer and so begins his trials and tribulations in the Seraphim Test Flight.

**Chapter Four: Forgotten Past**

**Imperial Army Justice Bureau, Kyoto, July 13th, 1998, 1700hrs ...**

A young woman with silky light brown hair, emerald eye and well defined facial features, stood before a tribunal. The judges began shuffling through papers and to speak amidst themselves. This wasn't the first time that the woman had been in a similar courtroom before, though each and every time she was here; the greatest thing she feared was to have the wings clipped onto her uniform taken away. Though it seemed like the result of this trail would be the same as all the others.

"Warrant Officer Ai Bles, this tribunal would under normal circumstances immediately discharge you for your repeated offenses of Insubordination," the tribunal spoke. "Though taking into account your extraordinary skills as an Eishi and countless appeals by 1st Lieutenant Takumi Bles, we have decided to retract our punishment and allow you to continue to serve in the Imperial Army."

Ai Bles, a woman of just 20 years old let out a brief sigh as she looked at the audience to see her husband - Takumi Bles. As the court room was dismissed she hurried to the hallway to meet her husband. Located in a corner she approached him, though she could tell that he wasn't in the best of moods to be discussing anything with her.

"Look Takumi... I didn't mean to do it." Ai said looking at her husband who let out a brief sigh.

"I know Ai, but this can't always go on," he replied looking at his wife's beautiful eyes. "I can't keep on covering for you."

Ai placed her hands on her chest, her heart beating very fast. "I'm sorry I keep causing your problems Takumi, if only they'd place us in the same unit."

Smiling at the thought Takumi pushed aside his anger and wrapped his arm around her as the two began to walk towards the exit. Upon stepping outside both Takumi and Ai were sadden at the scene that surrounded them, even though the BETA advanced ever closer to Kyoto. There seemed to be a steady never ending wave of civilians exiting the city. According to the intelligence the BETA would be in Kyoto in about two weeks. Deep down Takumi knew that they needed to defend their capital at all cost in order to prevent a plummet in morale and to hold the line against the BETA. But Takumi needed to focus at the delicate woman that was standing next to him - his wife.

**Defense of Kyoto, Yawata Defense Line, July 31st, 1998...**

Ai began to breath heavily as she squeezed the trigger allowing her F-4J to fire controlled bursts of 36mm rounds from the Type-87 Assault Cannon. The situation was good at all, glancing at the ammo counter on her HUD she took notice of all the ammo indicators; zero 120mm rounds, 2 PB Knives and a 400 36mm rounds which were being depleted at a steady pace. All hope was not lost just a few hundred meters back were several supply containers, if Ai could reach those containers then she'd be able to once again hold back the seeming endless horde. But that was not to be, left and right friendly TSFs began to be trampled by a newly formed line of Destroyers. Ai had two choices at this point, use her jump units to avoid the unstoppable charging wall and be shot down by incoming Laser-Class fire, or try her best and evade the incoming Destroyers.

"Watch over me Takumi!" Ai screamed as she used her jump units to barely dodge several charging Destroyers.

"This is HQ all units are to fall back to the Final Defense Line!" Ai's blurted out frightening her.

Surprisingly, despite being at a low altitude for roughly four minutes no Laser fire came, so she decided to fly towards to the Final Defense line. While in the air she took one last look behind her as several F-4Js took off too late and were rammed by the massive line of Destroyers. Within a few minutes, Ai had a nice gap between her and the BETA, she landed her unit and scavenged what ammo and weapons she could from other wrecked units. But before she could take off, something caught her attention. On a hill no more than a few hundred from her was a rather large group of civilians that were still trying to flee a city that was declared abandoned.

"Command this is Aqua 4, I have a group of Civilians trying to flee the city, permission to hold my position until they evacuate." Ai asked as she noticed the large group moving sluggishly.

"Aqua 4 that is a negative on your request, proceed to the Final Defense Line as part of your orders." Command replied.

At that moment Ai's F-4J began to pick up a massive wave of BETA on her screen. The young Warrant Officer struggled for a moment remembering her promise to Takumi, then she shrugged and sighed as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sorry... Takumi..." she silently said to herself as she positioned her F-4J on top of a building, taking pot shots at the incoming Destroyers.

**Final Defense Line...**

Takumi found himself jittery from the inside of his F-15J Kagerou, he watched as TSF after TSF began to land in the area around him. Each one not belonging to the woman he loved. Bringing up his communications system he contacted his superiors.

"Isabelle, it's Takumi, do you know if Ai is alright." Takumi asked one of his old friends.

Moments later a female voice replied to him. "Well Takumi I have good news and bad news."

"Let me guess, she alright but she's disobeying orders yet again." Takumi sighed as he closed his eyes. "You never change Ai."

The tone of Isabelle's voice suddenly made Takumi freeze. "Well the good news is correct but she's emitting a distress signal," Isabelle said as she began to check out more data. "Apparently she refused to abandon a group of civilians, as a result she's stranded; I'm uploading her last known coordinates to you."

Without hesitation Takumi immediately launched his Kagerou into the sky and at insane speeds, pushed forward towards the position his wife was. Moment later chatter filled Takumi's channel as Command continued request him to return. But the Imperial Eishi ignored the calls and switched himself to radio silence as he shot towards to place where Ai was.

**Somewhere in within Kyoto...**

Ai leaned against a wall near her crashed F-4J, she chuckled softly before the sharp pain to her side forced her to scream. While holding back a Destroyer, the behemoth knocked her TSF into a building partially crushing the cockpit and driving a metal shard through her side. Luckily Ai was able to remove the shard, but with no medical supplies she was sure to bleed out very soon. Raising her hand she noticed the small pool of blood formed around her dying her Fortified Suit a crimson red. Despite all the pain she was currently going through she wished to see Takumi once more and apologize to him for breaking her promise, as well as give Takumi some good news. Sadly though knowing the limits of her own body she could feel death just waiting for her. He could feel his icy grasp on her shoulders as it slowly crept down her spine. Ai's eyes felt heavy and she was slowly losing strength - she was getting tired.

Yet, something forced her to focus as an all too familiar voice entered her ears and his touch mysteriously warming her up. Glancing up she noticed the same short brown hair and violet eyes she had fallen in love with. Takumi immediately pulled out his emergency kit and began applying first aid to the woman he loved. When he was finished though, both Ai and himself knew that she wasn't going to make it. Even so Ai graced Takumi's presence with a gentle smile.

**Final Defense Line, August 1st, 1998...**

Exiting the cockpit of his Kagerou, Takumi was met with a compliment of Imperial Soldiers. But upon seeing a dying Ai wrapped firmly in his arms, their superior officer forced them to lower their weapons as Takumi walked past them; Ai's breaths becoming more rapid. Takumi walked through the crowd of gather Imperial Eishi, many knew who he was. Each and every Eishi past gave both him and the dying Ai a silent salute.

After another 30 minutes Takumi reached their destination, a small hill where the two of them had met each other. Taku laid Ai on a tree as the glorious sun began to rise, forcing Ai's eyes to slowly flutter open. Upon seeing his wife smile, Takumi took a seat next to her and grabbed hold of her. Ai faintly smiled as she began to see the beautiful area around her.

"It's beautiful Takumi..." Ai said faintly as Taku let her rest on his lap.

"Shh... you need to conserve your strength." Taku replied gently stroking her light brown hair.

"You and I both know I'm not going to last very long." Ai chuckled before remembering something very important. "Hey Takumi..."

It wouldn't be long now, Ai's body was beginning to grow colder and her skin pale, Ai herself was forcing herself to keep awake.

"What is it Ai?" He asked forcing back the tears forming in his eyes.

Ai closed her eyes for a second before opening them. "What name would you have given to our daughter?"

At first Takumi seemed confused at the question. Though it suddenly struck him as he gently placed his hand on Ai's stomach and received an affirmative nod from her. At this point Takumi wanted to cry but Ai's gentle hand touched his face, allowing him to hold back just a bit longer. Back to Ai's question Takumi began to think hard, he closed his eyes then after five minutes opened them and turned to his wife.

"Noel..." he said as Ai let out a small smile. "What is there something wrong with it?"

"No... of course not," Ai chuckled looking at Takumi. "It's just I was thinking of the same name."

With that last chuckle Ai began to violently cough, forcing Takumi to try and rush to her aid, but she rejected it.

"Takumi..." Ai said coughing. "I want you to make me a promise!"

Grasping tightly onto Ai's hand he looked his wife in her eyes. "Anything!"

Ai smiled as she used her free hand to wipe away the tears building up in Takumi's eyes. "I want you to swear to me that you'll protect anyone that needs help, never abandon them."

Takumi beginning to cry nodded to his dying wife as she smiled. With the last of her strength stood up and shared one last passionate kiss with him. Shortly after separating, Ai closed her eyes one last time and entered the great beyond. At this time Takumi let out a fierce cry as tears began to fall down his face.

**Kyoto, March 19, 2001...**

It had been about 3 years since the Defense of Kyoto and after three years Takumi was finally able to visit the grave of his wife and unborn daughter. Climbing up the all too familiar hill, Takumi reached the burial site of his family and unveiled a bouquet of white roses. Setting them down on the graves he read the engravings on the single tombstone; _Here lies Ai Bles, Loving wife and Caring Mother._

Collapsing to his knees, Takumi carefully traced out Ai's name, then turned to the sky as if to talk to her.

"It's been three years since I last visited you Ai," Takumi said as he stood up, holding the bundle of letters given to him by Arisu. "But rest assured, I've been keeping my promise, I always will."

Takumi chuckled as he set the stack of letters on the grave then stood up and looked at the view. The fond memories of the times Ai and him spent on that hill brought tears to his eyes. But Takumi held them back for the first time and pulled out one more letter - it belonged to Hummel Industries.

"Though Ai, I want to ask for your forgiveness," as he said it the wind gently blew; Takumi took it as a sign from Ai. "Don't worry Ai, regardless of who I work for I'll put your promise as my top priority."

After a few hours of visiting his wife's grave and burning incense Takumi noticed it was getting late and he needed to return to the 9th's HQ. Tomorrow Takumi along with the rest of the 9th Mechanized would return to Yukon to assist in Project Prominence. At the bottom of the hill Takumi took one last look at his wife's grave and for a split second saw her smiling at him, in her arms was a small child. Seeing this brought a small smile to Takumi's face as he turned away and continued to walk towards the Humvee he had used to get here.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N Closing Notes:** This chapter focuses on more back story of Takumi, more importantly it focuses on why he refused to follow orders on that fateful day. In chapter five things should return to follow the events of Total Eclipse. Well that is until we get to those events I don't want to happen (still debating on whether or not I should do that). Also I know Takumi is in the Royal Guard and during the Defense of Kyoto, the Royal Guard was fielding the Type-82 Zuikaku. But I'd prefer that since Takumi would have most likely pilot the Type-82C variant; I decided to just set him up with the F-15J Kagerou which would have been common in the Defense of Kyoto (since production and procurement ceased around the year 1999). Not to mention I much rather prefer the style of the F-15J to the Type-82.

As for Ai, she is more of a major supporting character in which during the trials Takumi faces in the 9th; the two years of marriage they spent together and served together will provide Takumi with courage and advice to tackle most situations.

On a side note any advice on the Defense of Kyoto would be helpful, I was just going off the first two episodes of Total Eclipse, and the "BETA Invasion of Japan" wiki page for reference.


End file.
